


Hasta que tú lo hagas (te llevaré té y miel)

by Jake91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Todo el mundo ha asumido que Merlin y Arthur están juntos, como una broma, ellos empiezan a fingir que es verdad. Y entonces, de repente, lo es.</p><p>Una historia de gigantes osos de peluche, hermanas entrometidas, inexistente subtexto homoerótico (¿o lo hay?), y accidental enamoramiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que tú lo hagas (te llevaré té y miel)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until You Do (I'll Bring You Tea and Honey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703322) by [TheAvalonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvalonian/pseuds/TheAvalonian). 



 

PIGLET: “¿CÓMO DELETREAS AMOR?”

POOH: “NO LO DELETREAS, LO SIENTES.”

 

En algún punto, dejó de ser una broma entre ellos.

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

_Te quiero muchOSO._

Arthur miraba al ofensivo y obscenamente grande oso de peluche que un pobre cabrón de reparto trataba de equilibrar en sus brazos mientras estiraba una pequeña Tablet hacia él, como si realmente esperara que Arthur firmara por la monstruosidad esa.

“Eso no puede ser para mí,” insistió, terco hasta el final.

“Lo dice aquí, Arthur Pendragon,” dijo el chico, sonando aburrido. “Un oso. Una firma. Es todo lo que necesito, colega.”

“Pero… no lo quiero, llévatelo,” insistió Arthur, sacudiendo los brazos –consciente de que todos sus compañeros de trabajo habían empezado a mirar, viendo el colosal bulto de peluche entre alarma y diversión. Los odiaba a todos.

“No puedo. Tú eres Arthur Pendragon. El oso es tuyo.” Su voz fue amortiguada tras la masa de pelusa y falso pelo, pero Arthur aun pudo oír la molestia en su tono y no lo apreció ni un poco. Empequeñeció los ojos, mentalmente preparando varias palabras opcionales para este joven que se atrevía a ir a su lugar de trabajo con esta… esta… cosa.

“Oh vamos Arthur, sólo firma por el oso,” dijo Morgana dulcemente, caminando hacia él y cogiendo la Tablet de las manos del chico (que ahora parecía que estaba _babeando_ sobre el oso, lo que lo hacía aún menos atrayente), firmando con su propio nombre antes de devolvérsela. Entonces se giró hacia Arthur, alzando ambas cejas expectantemente.

“Yo…oh de acuerdo,” dijo enojado, para ponerse realmente furioso cuando la abominación que incluso habría hecho al mismísimo Teddy Roosevelt revolverse en su tumba fue tirada a sus brazos con demasiada fuerza innecesaria. El tipo estaba probablemente contento de deshacerse  de la maldita cosa; pesaba una tonelada.

“Así que, um, bueno, estaba pensando…” empezó el chico, con los ojos en Morgana, pero sus palabras fueron mermando mientras ella sacudía las manos con desdén, girándose ya hacia Arthur, poniendo una mano con delicada manicura en su brazo para guiarlo de vuelta a su oficina (y Arthur estuvo secretamente feliz por el hecho, dado que su cara estaba cubierta por el oso y no podía ver nada más que la ofensiva pelusa marrón).

De algún modo Morgana se las ingenió para maniobrar con los tres (sí, Arthur consideraba al oso una persona en su propio derecho; ya que ciertamente pesaba lo suficiente como para justificar ese título) a su oficina, que repentinamente parecía más pequeña con la gigante bestia ocupando la mayor parte del espacio. Arthur empezó a ir a diferentes equinas antes de desistir finalmente y aflojar su agarre, dejando al oso golpear contra el suelo justo donde estaba. Quizás después, cuando sus brazos no se sintieran como plomo, reuniría la energía para levantarlo de nuevo y tirarlo por la ventana.

“Vale,” dijo Morgana, con voz de negocios, y Arthur hizo una mueca adolorida. Creía saber que se avecinaba. “¿Qué demonios está pasando entre tú y Merlin?”

Arthur suspiró. “Es una larga historia,” dijo, mirando al oso, ausentemente preguntándose si podría ser tan confortable para sentarse como el viejo puf que tenía en la universidad.

Después de todo, esto podría tomar un tiempo.

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

Como todas las buenas historias, esta empezó por un principio:

“¡Oh hola! Soy Merlin ¿El amigo de Gwen? ¿De la fiesta?”

“Hola, si, ¿sabes qué? Ahora no es realmente un buen momento, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos.”

“Oh pero… vale, bueno yo – ¿adiós entonces?”

Si, vale, no fue uno de los momentos más finos de Arthur –pero en su defensa, llegaba tarde a una reunión, y la cola en la cafetería había sido particularmente larga esa mañana.

Y bueno, quizás ese no había sido exactamente el principio, per se. Porque hubo esto también:

“¿Arthur? No conoces a mi amigo Merlin, ¿verdad?”

“Hola,¡ encantado! Soy Merlin, obviamente, como Gwen dijo… yo también quiero declarar lo obvio y mira, ¡tengo dos ojos!”

“Y orejas, claramente.”

“Er… si, tú lo has dicho.”

“Lo siento, eso fue grosero. Yo realmente tengo que coger esta llamada, de verdad que estaba…”

“No, no, lo siento, coge tu llamada. No quería decir que… ok, yyy se fue. Gwen, ¿por qué siquiera invitaste a ese chico?”

“Oh, se agradable Merlin, sabes quees mi jefe. Sólo estaba siendo amistosa.”

“Creo que a veces eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, lo sabes.”

“Lo sé, me lo dices todo el tiempo. Sólo ve a coger otra cerveza, Merlin, y mira que están haciendo Gwaine y Lance.”

… tampoco uno de los mejores recuerdos de Arthur. Pero de nuevo, él realmente había tenido que coger aquella llamada. Era su padre llamándole por otra crisis de vida o muerte (para él, como fuera), y Arthur tuvo que dejar la fiesta tan pronto como terminó de lidiar con eso. Sólo pudo despedirse de Gwen brevemente con la promesa de verla el lunes, y Merlin no estaba a la vista por ningún lado –no es que Arthur hubiera mirado, o algo.

Y entonces se topó con él en la cafetería. Y entonces ahora…

“Lo siento mucho señor,  llego tarde, le juro que estaba aquí a la hora pero necesitaba un café y entonces la cola era realmente larga y alguien me atropelló y ahora hay una mancha y yo –oh, eres tú otra vez.”

“Y tú. Así que tú eres con quien Gwen concertó una cita esta mañana.”

“¿No te dijo ella que venía?”

“Sólo dijo que había un chico perfecto para el puesto que yo debía conocer antes de aceptar y… supongo que eras tú.”

“Uhum. Todo lo que ella me dijo fue que uno de sus jefes buscaba un asistente. Um… sorpresa, ¿supongo?”

Y bastante en contra de las expectaciones de Arthur, fue equitativamente bien desde aquí. Después del shock inicial, resultó que Merlin era una persona realmente agradable y competente (sin contar con la mancha de café y la tardanza, pero para ser justos, Arthur había sido también víctima de esa cola), y se llevaron tan bien durante el resto de la reunión que no pudo colgar el anuncio del empleo al final –Gwen tenía razón, Merlin era el candidato perfecto para el puesto de asistente de publicista. Lo cual era ligeramente molesto, ya que Arthur odiaba que Gwen tuviera razón (porque siempre la tenía), pero fue bien para todos al final. Gwen podría mostrarse engreída, Merlin tenía trabajo, y Arthur un nuevo asistente.

Y un año después, aquí estaban, y en algún lugar a lo largo del camino la vida de Arthur había sido lanzada en un eje completamente distinto –y era culpa de Merlin, aun lo que fuera que cualquiera intentara refutar.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 “Voy a pararte justo ahí,” alzó la mano Morgana, inclinándose lánguidamente contra el oso como si fuera un trono y ella la reina de todo (Arthur había sido desterrado al suelo después de una breve y vergonzosa lucha). “Yo ya sé todo eso. Lo que no sé es por qué Merlin – tu muy platónico, muy ‘ _No Morgana, por centésima vez ¡no me estoy follando a mi asistente!_ ’ amigo Merlin –te está enviando osos gigantes y bombones. Por no mencionar el gran ramo de rosas de la semana pasada, ¡el cual te vi darle a Rosa, la señora de la limpieza, cuando pensabas que nadie miraba!”

“Ante todo, yo no sueno para nada así,” se quejó Arthur, “segundo, Rosa es una dulce mujer mayor que no es lo suficientemente apreciada, y tú sólo estás celosa de no haber pensado en mandarle flores. Y tercero, ya estoy llegando a eso. Sólo…er, ten paciencia.”

“Muy graciOSO. Ahora habla, o sentirás mucho el tenerme esperando.”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Merlin era un asistente terrible. Derramaba el café constantemente, se perdía de camino a la fotocopiadora (cada día por tres semanas hasta que alguien mucho más autoritario que Arthur pensó en poner una señal para él –sospechaba que Morgana había estado de algún modo involucrada), y él Nunca. Paraba. De hablar.

Pero Merlin también era el mejor asistente que Arthur había tenido nunca. Enviaba emails a la velocidad en que se rompe un cuello, nunca se perdía ni un punto de la agenda de Arthur, y a veces parecía tener un conocimiento casi profético de lo que Arthur necesitaría y cuando lo haría.

Y no sólo eso, sino que ellos estaban construyendo rápidamente lo que Arthur a regañadientes tenía que admitir era una verdadera amistad. No era que Arthur  tuviera esas idealistas ideas de que  entre rangos superiores e inferiores no estaban permitidos mezclarse socialmente –consideraba a Gwen su amiga, después de todo, y ella era (ligeramente, pero aun así contaba) de rango inferior –pero  era sólo que Merlin no era alguien a quien Arthur podría haber buscado conscientemente fuera de las horas de trabajo. Sólo algo que de cierto modo… sucedió. Y antes de darse cuenta, estaban saliendo sin Gwen o los chicos de mediadores, sólo ellos dos, a comer, y al pub después del trabajo, y a cenar, y a veces al cine o al parque, pasando el rato.

Y _eso_ , Arthur supuso, fue como _realmente_ empezó.

Porque fue entonces cuando la gente empezó a hablar.

La cuestión era que Arthur y Merlin eran así, tan cercanos. Que comenzaron una poco común cercana amistad extrañamente rápido, que pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos y aun querían pasar el rato después del trabajo, y que pese a ser muy diferentes parecían compartir más bromas y pensamientos de los que habían compartido con nadie antes, todos ellos eran hechos innegables que no vieron la necesidad de avergonzarse.

Pero eso parece que hizo a todo el mundo a su alrededor hacer conjeturas.  Conjeturas que simplemente no eran verdad.

“¿Sabes?” dijo Merlin una vez en el descanso de la comida mientras estaban sentados almorzando sus shawarmas en un banco del parque, “esta mañana Morgana vino a verme a mi escritorio, y me pidió que no te rompiera el corazón.”

Arthur alzó una ceja. “Eh. ¿Qué le dijiste?”

Merlin rodó los ojos. “Que un corazón de acero como el tuyo nunca sufriría ante el soplo de mis débiles puños.”

“Apuesto a que ella te dijo de soplar algo más,” Arthur meneó sus cejas, empujando el hombro de Merlin.

Merlin rio tan fuerte, que el shawarma le salió por la nariz. Y eso, muy efectivamente, puso fin a la conversación.

O eso pensaron.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 “¡Ah!” exclamó Morgana triunfalmente. “Sabía que yo había echado una mano en esta hermosa locura.”

Arthur hizo una mueca. “Sí, bueno, que no se te suba a la cabeza. Tú no fuiste de lejos la única.”

“¿Puedes culparnos? ¡Mira el oso!”

“Oh sólo déjalo y déjame contar la historia, Morgana.”

“Ahh, pero difícilmente puedo soportar el suspense.”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

Unos pocos días después, Merlin y Arthur fueron de copas con Lance, Gwen y Gwaine. Y sí, en este punto ellos ya se habían convertido realmente en _Merlin y Arthur_. No era algo sobre lo que ninguno de ellos pensara realmente… pero claramente sus amigos lo hacían.

 

“Así que, Arthur,” dijo Lancelot al momento en que Gwen y Merlin se fueron a buscar sus bebidas (Merlin no necesitaba preguntar a Arthur que quería, por supuesto –pero siempre era whisky con hielo, no era raro que Merlin lo supiera después de todo), “sabes que pensamos que eres un gran tipo, y eres el jefe de Merlin y Gwen, y obviamente no queremos que esto afecte de ningún modo tu opinión de ellos como profesionales…” se fue apagando, mirando a Gwaine, quien asintió y se inclinó sobre la mesa, pareciendo que iba a continuar con lo que era claramente una expresión practicada.

 

“Cierto, pero lo que Lance intenta decir aquí es que Merlin es nuestro amigo, y obviamente te preocupas por él, pero ¿esto? ¿contigo? Es muy nuevo para él. Hemos sospechado por años, claro, pero…”

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. Debía estar boqueando. “Esperad. ¿Morgana os ha metido en esto?”

Gwaine y Lancelot compartieron una mirada confusa; obviamente la reacción de Arthur no era ninguna de las que se esperaban.

 

“Um,” dijo Lancelot, “¿tu hermana Morgana?”

 

“¿La que tiene…?” Gwaine extendió las manos frente a él, alzando las cejas de manera insinuante.

 

“Oh dios, que vulgar,” exclamó Arthur, alzándose a golpear las manos de Gwaine hacia abajo. “¡No! Quiero decir, bueno, si, supongo, pero –oh quita esa mirada de tu cara, es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando.”

 

“Cual sea el tamaño de su, er,” gesticuló Lancelot vagamente, pero rápidamente bajo las manos al ver la mirada de Arthur, “junto a ese punto. No hablamos con ella, si es lo que estás preguntando.”

 

“Yo…oh.” Frunció el ceño Arthur. “Entonces vosotros de verdad creéis que yo y Merlin -”

 

“¿Merlin y yo qué?” preguntó Merlin jovialmente cuando volvía junto a Gwen con las bebidas. Se introdujo en el reservado y empujó con las caderas a Arthur para que se moviera, y Arthur de repente notó la presión de la pierna de Merlin contra la suya de una forma que definitivamente no había prestado atención antes. Para su extrema molestia, se sonrojó.

 

“Nosotros estábamos…” Lancelot se sonrojó también, notó Arthur (pensó no estar seguro de que eso hiciera esa situación más o menos embarazosa para nadie), y miró a Gwen, quien miró a los cuatro con una expresión desconcertada.

 

“Oh, por el nombre de Dios, ¡llamemos a las cosas por su nombre!” exclamó Gwaine, alzando las manos y derramando cerveza a todos lados. “Sabemos que estáis follando. Y francamente, Merlin, pensamos que confiabas lo suficiente en nosotros como para decírnoslo tú mismo, pero esto ha durado por meses, y -”

 

“Lo que Gwaine trata de decir,” cortó Gwen, lanzando una mirada a Gwaine, “es que está bien para nosotros. De verdad. No íbamos ni a mencionarlo,” añadió, lanzando a Gwaine y Lancelot su patentada mirada asesina antes de volver a mirar a Merlin y Arthur, su cara ahora cuidadosamente compuesta por una máscara de simpatía y apoyo.

 

“Así que, no ibais ni a mencionar…” empezó Merlin, sus ojos mirando a los de Arthur brevemente antes de volver a Gwen, la boca sacudiéndose ligeramente.

 

“…el hecho de que nosotros hemos estado, er, ¿cuál era la frase? ¿follando por meses?” terminó Arthur, alzando una ceja.

 

Lancelot,  Gwaine y Gwen asintieron al unísono, con una completamente sincera expresión en sus rostros, eso fue demasiado.

 

Merlin y Arthur estallaron en simultáneas y divertidas carcajadas. Los demás compartieron una mirada confundida, que sólo hizo que Merlin y Arthur se rieran más fuerte, aferrándose entre ellos por apoyo.

 

“Chicos,” se controló Merlin tras unos minutos, cuando su risa se sosegó en un ocasional hipo, “apreciamos el apoyo y todo, pero de verdad que no estamos follando.”

 

Arthur sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente, limpiándose los ojos. “No. Para nada. Pero ey, gracias por el aliento si alguna vez sentimos la necesidad.”

 

Se miraron y asintieron.

 

Gwaine, Lance y Gwen miraron atrás y lejos entre ellos, claramente completamente perdidos.

 

“Pero pensamos…” empezó Gwen, entonces se apagó, frunciendo el ceño.

 

“¿Qué, que dos chicos no pueden ser amigos sin querer secretamente follarse al otro?” Arthur rodó los ojos. “Si eso fuera verdad, Gwen, creo que deberías tener una conversación con tu prometido sobre su buen amigo Gwaine. Y Merlin para el caso.”

 

Gwen, al  menos, tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, y Lancelot estaba muy decidido a no mirar a ninguno de ellos. Gwaine, sin embargo, estampó su cerveza contra la mesa.

 

“Y una mierda,” dijo. “Vosotros dos son como gemelos siameses estos días, siempre pasando el rato juntos, no es lo mismo.”

 

“¿Estás diciendo que crees que los gemelos siameses quieren secretamente hacerlo? Porque creo que esa es una pervertida fantasía que no deberías compartir con el mundo, Gwaine,” sonrió Merlin.

 

Gwaine rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada más al respecto, aunque Arthur estaba bastante seguro de haber visto la boca del otro hombre con otro _a la mierda_ cuando Merlin se inclinaba a darle un toquecito al cuello de Arthur donde había manchado un poco de la cerveza de Gwaine.

 

Como fuera. Esos chicos habían visto demasiada televisión, viendo relaciones secretas y sentimientos no correspondidos donde no había nada. A veces una amistas era tan sólo una amistad.

 

Y a veces, ciertos amigos necesitaban aprender a dejar las cosas avanzar.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 “Pero… no lo hicimos, ¿verdad?” preguntó Morgana, y Arthur notó con sorpresa que ella sonó débilmente avergonzada.

“No, no lo hicisteis.” Suspiró.

“Aún no explica el oso.”

“Estoy llegando a eso, mantén tus caballos.”

“No querrás decir mantén tus… no, sabes qué, puedo hacerlo mejor que eso. Continúa, te la devolveré.”

“Oh yo sólo estaba _a punto de reventar_ con anticipación.”

“¡Maldición! Cuenta tu historia y déjame tener mis juegos de palabras.”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Al principio, Merlin y Arthur muy cuidadosamente no hablaban de Ese Tiempo en el que Todos sus Amigos Pensaban que eran Gay. Hasta que empezó a ser como Elmer, el gran y gordo elefante de los colores del arco iris en la habitación, y Arthur decidió que probablemente deberían dejarlo ir y aclararlo.

“Ey, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando todos nuestros amigos pensaban que eramos gay?” preguntó una vez mientras iban caminando al coche de Arthur (siempre llevaba a Merlin a casa esos días; no vivían muy lejos, y podía aclamar a que le hacía sentir un poco menos culpable por tener un coche en el centro de Londres mientras que la verdad era que él sabía que incluso con un trabajo estable, Merlin aún tenía apuros para llegar a fin de mes, y le salvaba de pagar el precio del transporte público).

Merlin concordó con un _humm_ , pero no dijo nada. Arthur miró y sintió una punzada de preocupación cuando vio el fruncimiento de Merlin.

“Tú no estás… eso realmente no te molesto, ¿verdad?” preguntó Arthur, chasqueando la llave de su coche y dejando al familiar _beep beep_ penetrar en el corto silencio.

Merlin sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a Arthur, sin rastro del fruncimiento anterior. “Claro que no, ellos estaban siendo atrevidos. Cuando lo piensas, que ellos vean gente gay por todos lados debe decir más sobre ellos que sobre nosotros.”

Arthur dejó ir una carcajada, porque se sentía bien reír, y porque por unos pocos días estuvo realmente preocupado de que eso se convirtiera en Una Traba entre ellos, algo que los preocuparía y que los haría estar dudosos entre ellos. Pero fue estúpido, claro, no debería haber pensado que algo como eso le importara a Merlin. Y si no le importaba a Merlin, bueno, ¿Quién era Arthur para tener un problema con ello? Ellos eran hombres modernos, metrosexuales que moldeaban su pelo y vestían trajes a medida (bueno vale, eso era sólo Arthur, pero él había intentado sigilosamente llevar a Merlin a su sastre un montón de veces. No era su culpa que el otro hombre sintiera que eso “afectaría a la balanza” entre ellos o lo que fuera si Arthur le compraba cosas caras), y si unas pocas personas habían asumidos que ellos eran gay entonces ¿por qué debería de molestarles? No había nada de malo con ser gay. Merlin y Arthur simplemente… no lo eran.

Arthur fue a la puerta del copiloto a abrirle la puerta a Merlin antes de ir al otro lado y abrir su propia puerta, deslizándose en el asiento del conductor para encontrarse a Merlin mirándole, preocupado con su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Oh, mierda. Gimió Arthur, su cabeza echándose contra el asiento. “Son cosas como esta, ¿verdad?”

“Creo que podría ser,” suspiró Merlin, dejando ir su propia cabeza hacia atrás en una pose reflejo de la de Arthur.

Después de un momento de pausa, Merlin movió la cabeza para mirar a Arthur; Arthur giró la cabeza también y se encontró con el otro hombre mirándole con intensidad.

“¿Piensas que es raro?¿Esto?” la voz de Merlin era queda, insegura, y Arthur quería alcanzarle y poner una reconfortante mano en su hombro –entonces lo pensó mejor. Eran cosas como esta, después de todo. Pero entonces lo pensó aún mejor, y estiró su mano para agarrar el hombro de Merlin casi desafiantemente. Porque si, era verdad que Merlin no era como ningún amigo que Arthur hubiera tenido antes, y quizás se encontraba a sí mismo con la extraña necesidad de alcanzar estos casuales, reconfortantes toques –pero ¿y qué? Él no iba a dejar que unas anticuadas percepciones de la sexualidad definieran como debería interactuar con su mejor amigo.

“No,” dijo decidido, mirando directamente a Merlin y rehusando dejar a sus ojos deambular, como los de Merlin habían hecho, a donde sus dedos habían agarrado la piel expuesta del cuello de Merlin. Era normal, lo _era_ , los tíos accidentalmente se tocaban todo el tiempo y no significaba nada.

“Ok entonces. Bueno es saberlo,” asintió Merlin, su nuez de Adam hinchándose cuando tragó. “Sólo quería estar seguro, quiero decir, en caso de que tú pensaras…”

“Pero no lo hago,” dijo Arthur, tratando poner un aire de final en su voz, pensando que no estaba realmente seguro de lo que Merlin iba a decir –pero que no importaba. Apretó el hombro de Merlin una última vez con buena medida antes de girarse, preparándose para arrancar el coche y llevarlos a casa. A sus casas separadas, donde no vivían juntos, porque ellos eran sólo amigos y eso sería raro.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 “Pero ahora vivís juntos,” dijo Morgana, arqueando una elegantemente perfilada ceja.

Arthur se quejó en asentimiento. Realmente no podía negar eso, considerando que Morgana había ido a cenar a su casa hacia pocas semanas.

“Eso está fuera del punto,” dijo, estirándose para alisar una arruga del puño del ridículo oso porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con sus manos. Llevaba un pequeño traje, que Arthur se había dado cuenta con retraso que probablemente debía parecerse al suyo. Maldito Merlin.

Morgana sonrió de una forma que sugería que ella no lo pensaba así. Maldita fuera, también. Y Gwen, y Lancelot, y Gwaine. Y – se estremeció –su padre.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Arthur había estado de un humor terrible todo el día. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, lo cual había sido completamente su culpa –él y Merlin habían estado hasta muy tarde jugando ese nuevo videojuego que Merlin absolutamente insistía en probar, y entonces Arthur tuvo que llamarle un taxi a Merlin en mitad de la noche porque por alguna razón Merlin se rehusaba a dormir en su sofá y ambos estaban demasiado borrachos como para conducir. Y entonces Arthur había tenido que levantarse pocas horas después para recoger a Merlin antes del trabajo (algo que había parecido una adición natural a su rutina tras haber empezado a llevarle a casa), y Merlin se había dormido, así que Arthur había tenido que subir todas las malditas escaleras y entrar él mismo en el apartamento (con la llave de repuesto que Merlin le había dado semanas atrás) y literalmente arrastrar a Merlin fuera de la cama y prácticamente meterlo en la ducha.

“Simplemente deberías haber dormido en mi sofá,” le dijo Arthur después en el coche, después de haber empujado una taza de café en las manos de Merlin y arrastrarlo a la fuerza por las escaleras, viendo como los ojos de Merlin estaban aún medio cerrados y no quería que tirara y rompiera la taza.

“Mmmmm no, habría sido raro,” balbuceó Merlin, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta. Un momento después estaba roncando.

“No lo sería,” refunfuñó Arthur en el silencio.

Merlin roncó una vez más.

Y ahora estaban en la oficina, y Merlin estaba pacíficamente sentado en su escritorio mientras Arthur fue llamado para ver a Uther Pendragon –cabeza de la compañía y también su padre, duramente en ese orden –y él supo que era sobre su comportamiento menos que estelar desde sus días de colegio. Sí, quizás le había gritado a Merlin en la sala de descanso un poco, pero Merlin le había gritado de vuelta, y realmente no pensaba que fuera justo que sólo él fuera castigado por ello.

Ese era el problema de trabajar con tu padre y tu hermana. Nunca aprendías realmente la diferencia entre jefes y padres.

Tentativamente tocó la puerta de Uther, y esperó hasta que el hombre mayor le llamara antes de entrar. Uther estaba sentado en su escritorio, la espalda más dolorosamente rígida que nunca, dándole a Arthur su patentada mirada reprobatoria. Arthur tragó.

“Deseabas verme, Padre,” dijo Arthur cuidadosamente, rondando.

“Arthur. Ven, siéntate. No, cierra la puerta.”

Arthur se movió –un poco más lento de lo usual, quizás, pero se movió –hacia la silla frente al escritorio de Uther. Deliberadamente más baja, dura y fea que  la giratoria silla de cuero del propio Uther, por supuesto.

Por un momento simplemente se quedaron así, Uther inspeccionándole pensativamente a través dela mesa, y Arthur tratando mucho parecer perfectamente aliviado mientras esperaba por el escrutinio de Uther. Odiaba esos momentos, siempre le hacían parecer mucho más joven de sus 25 años.

Al final, fue Arthur quien rompió el silencio. “Mira, no sé qué has escuchado sobre lo que pasó antes, pero fue una cosa de una sola vez, ni Merlin ni yo hemos dormido mucho y ambos lo resolvimos explotando. No volverá a pasar, y puedo asegurar que Merlin no expedirá una denuncia.” Espera, a menos que ya lo haya hecho. A menos que fuera por eso por lo que Arthur estaba ahí. Arthur tuvo un breve momento de pánico interno antes de que su cansado cerebro lo captara y se diera cuenta de que estaba claro que Merlin no haría eso –que cuando Arthur le había comprado café media hora más tarde (de su cafetería favorita, también, nada de las gachas de la sala del descanso), Merlin le había ofrecido una suave sonrisa y apretado brevemente la mano de Arthur antes de coger la tapa.

La boca de Uther se contrajo en una estrecha línea casi imposible ante la mención de Merlin, y Arthur se reacomodó más recto, preparado para lo que fuera que Uther dijera a continuación.

Bueno, pensó que lo estaba, en todas las formas. Hasta que…

“Sí, bueno, Arthur, apreciaría si en el futuro mantuvieras tus peleas domesticas fuera de la oficina. Y puedes decirle esto a ese chico tuyo, también: puedo estar dispuesto a aceptar que esto está pasando, pese al hecho de que lo escuché de Morgana, de todo el mundo, pero eso no te da derecho a alardear con esas inapropiadas muestras en público. Podría decírselo a cualquiera de mis empleados.”

Uther dejó de hablar, pero Arthur simplemente se quedó ahí boquiabierto. Un centenar de reacciones corriendo en su mente, la principal era _¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Quién ha estado alardeando qué con quién?_ Y _Voy a matar a Morgana_.

Al final tomó aliento profundamente, rezando por paciencia. “Padre, lo que sea que hayas asumido sobre Merlin y yo, te aseguro que es erróneo. Somos amigos, sí, pero no hay nada absolutamente…doméstico para llevar a ningún lado, te lo prometo.”

Los ojos de Uther se encogieron. “Lo niegas, incluso ahora.” Arthur notó con sorpresa que sonaba más decepcionado que aliviado –no es que Arthur lo hubiera pensado alguna vez con gran detalle, claro, pero imaginaba que si Uther tenía que lidiar con algo como esto con alguno de sus hijos, incluso con la evidente negación sobre todo, habría preferido hacer cara a la verdad.

“¡No hay nada que negar!” exclamó Arthur. “De verdad, no sé cuándo todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor empezó a pensar que estaba bien hacer todas esas infundadas suposiciones abiertamente, pero eso es lo que son. Y francamente, pienso que todos vosotros deberíais encontrar un hobby, porque gastáis mucho tiempo prestando atención a la forma en que Merlin y yo nos comportamos entre nosotros.”

Uther alzó una ceja. “Quizás si todos  los demás lo ven, Arthur, sois vosotros dos quienes debéis prestar más atención.”

Arthur abrió la boca, entonces la cerró. La verdad es que no tenía una réplica para eso.

Dejó la oficina no mucho después, excusándose y sintiéndose más incómodo que nunca junto a su padre.

Cuando pasaba por el escritorio de Merlin, Merlin lanzó una mano a agarrar la muñeca de Arthur ligeramente, deteniéndolo. Arthur tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de arrebatar su mano, y odió eso. “¿Qué quería tu padre?”

“Yo…” Arthur quería explicárselo, de verdad que sí. Pero ¿qué podía decir? _Mi padre piensa que nos acostamos como todos los demás y ahora yo me estoy preguntando quienes son los que se engañan realmente._ No quería decir eso, pensó. “Quería promulgar un amigable recordatorio de no gritar a los empleados en la sala de descanso, sin importar lo molestos que sean.”

Merlin resopló. “Bien, la próxima vez lo haremos en tu oficina.”

Arthur absolutamente no farfulló cuando quitaba su mano, y absolutamente no notó como la nueva interna, Elena (que había pasado mientras Merlin hablaba) se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello mientras cambiaba el ritmo, prácticamente corriendo atrás hacia donde estaban sentadas Vivian y Mithian. Y él determinadamente no notó sus estridentes y altas risas inapropiadas siguiéndole cuando escapaba a su oficina ( _solo_ ).

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 “¡Oooohh entonces fue _papa oso_ quien empezó todo!”

“Vale, no lo vuelvas a llamar papa oso, Morgana, es espeluznante. ¿Y empezar qué? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nada está ocurriendo?

Morgana ni siquiera dignificó esa pregunta con una respuesta, meramente le hizo un movimiento para que continuara mientras estiraba las rodillas, reajustándose la falda y moviéndose para estar más cómoda. Al menos ella tenía el oso, pensó Arthur celosamente, mientras él tenía que sentarse en la dura alfombra, que además picaba. Deseó que tuvieran algo de café, pero claro, este era el día libre de Merlin, y tenía el presentimiento de que Morgana no lo dejaría ir hasta que terminara la historia.

“Así que como sea,” dijo Arthur. “Fue unos pocos días después cuando…”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

…Merlin, Arthur y Gwaine estaban en un evento en una galería al otro lado del pueblo, en la que Gwaine había insistido que fueran, porque como lo había explicado a Arthur antes, Merlin era algo artista y terriblemente inseguro sobre su trabajo (y por eso es que, tranquilizó a Arthur, Merlin no le había enseñado aún ninguna de sus pinturas. Arthur aún se sentía un poco picado de que Gwaine las hubiera visto y él no, aunque, no es que lo fuera a admitir alguna vez ante ellos). Así que básicamente Gwaine fue arrastrando a Merlin, y por extensión a Arthur, a este evento para probarle a Merlin que no importaba cuan mierda considerara su arte ya que no podía negar que era mejor que esa basura.

Y cuando Arthur miraba alrededor de la colección semi-pornográfica de desnudos de personas mayores, esperaba mucho que fuera verdad.

Pero a pesar de estar desesperadamente incómodos, Arthur se encontró pasándolo bien. Habían reído a tantas carcajadas ante algunas imágenes que un guarda había tenido que silenciarlos un par de veces, y la segunda vez fueron avisados amablemente que a la próxima que no _respetaran el arte_ , tendría que pedirles que se marcharan. Y esto, claro, fue tomado como un reto entre ellos tres de ver quien sería el primero en estallar y que haría que los echaran de lo que Gwaine había apodado _La Exhibición del Porno Mayor_.

De lejos, Merlin parecía el candidato más probable. Se estaba riendo entredientes ante todo, inclinándose contra Arthur mientras sus hombros se sacudían, y Arthur tuvo que cubrir con su brazo su cintura para mantenerlo erguido.

“Discúlpenme,” sonó una voz tras ellos y Merlin y Arthur empezaron a girarse, seguros de que ese era finalmente el momento en que serían lanzados sobre sus culos. Pero cuando se giraron, fue frente a una anciana que debía superar los 90 (probablemente una de las modelos, Arthur se dio cuenta repentinamente, tratando de no asociar a la amable anciana con las estrafalarias poses de algunas fotos), que los miraba con una indulgente sonrisa. “Lo siento mucho por entrometerme, pero tengo que deciros lo bonito que es ver amor joven estos días. Vosotros dos parecéis muy felices juntos.”

Merlin abrió la boca. Arthur abrió la boca. Tras ellos, Gwaine resopló.

“Erm,” dijo Merlin, y Arthur lo sintió deslizarse hábilmente fuera de su abrazo. “Gracias, pero no es, quiero decir, nosotros no –”

“Oh por favor, no se avergüencen,” la mujer sacudió la cabeza, claramente malinterpretando su tono. “De verdad es muy dulce. Me recordáis a mi cuando me enamoré de Bill. Nosotros estuvimos casados más de 60 años hasta que murió esta primavera, ya sabéis.” Dijo, suspirando tristemente.

“Yo…oh,” dijo Merlin, luciendo claramente incómodo. Arthur se apenó: no podían decirle a esa pobre mujer que el amor entre ella y su fallecido marido, el cual creía ver reflejado en ellos no estaba sino en su propia cabeza.

Eso fue cuando Gwaine se metió, literalmente, entre Merlin y Arthur y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolos por los lados. Arthur no estaba seguro si se sentía aliviado o molesto. “Bueno, ¡es muy amable lo que ha dicho!” dijo Gwaine, lanzándole a la mujer una brillante y amplia (e inapropiadamente coqueta, pero entonces pensó Arthur que probablemente no sabía quitarla) sonrisa. “Debe perdonar a mis amigos si son un poco tímidos, no suelen estar _fuera_ , si entiende a lo que me refiero.”

La anciana rio, Y Merlin se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, y Gwaine continuó sonriendo en la forma más ofensiva posible. Y Arthur pensó, _bien_.

“Sí,” dijo, empujando a Gwaine para poderse poner al lado de Merlin, poniendo su brazo alrededor para poder agarrar la cintura de Merlin otra vez, atrayéndolo, ignorando el agudo jadeo de sorpresa de Merlin. “Discúlpenos. A veces olvidamos que está bien enseñarle al mundo cómo de enamorados estamos.” Y, con una triunfante mirada a un estupefacto Gwaine, Arthur se inclinó para plantar un ligero beso en la mejilla de Merlin.

Merlin giró su cabeza, ojos abiertos como un ciervo ante una luz. Arthur alzó las cejas, esperando. Entonces, la expresión anonadada de Merlin se volvió traviesa.

“Oh Arthur,” canturreó, con un exagerado puchero, “sabes que te quiero _más._ ”

La mujer estaba prácticamente radiante, y para la intensa satisfacción de Arthur, la barbilla de Gwaine estaba prácticamente en el suelo. Solo a ver si podía hacerlo mejor, Arthur deslizó su mano abajo desde la cintura de Merlin hasta dejarla reposar en la curva de su culo, y miró atrás para encontrar a Gwaine mirando la mano, con ojos saltones. Como crédito a Merlin, él ni siquiera se encogió, meramente se inclinó aún más hacia Arthur y comenzó a hablar con la mujer sobre la exhibición –y realmente mostrando, en opinión de Arthur, un poco más de interés en la composición de las fotografías.

Estuvieron así de juntos toda la tarde. Y si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, Arthur debía admitir que después de un rato, se olvidó de mirar atrás a ver si Gwaine seguía mirándolos.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Morgana no dijo nada por un rato, su mano acariciando ausentemente la mano del oso que ella estaba, esencialmente, abrazando a este punto. Arthur se estremeció; había visto Ted, y eso hacía de esta situación decididamente espeluznante. Eso era, al minuto de que ella se fuera ese oso estaría fuera de ahí.

“Así que,” dijo Morgana al final, “todo esto entre tú y Merlin… ¿eso es lo que ha estado pasando? Quiero decir, obviamente cuando vosotros dos estabais prácticamente sentados en el regazo del otro después de esa cena en tu piso, me lo preguntaba, pero pensé que sólo eráis vosotros dos siendo, bueno, vosotros. Pero estabais… ¿qué? ¿tratando de probar algo?”

Arthur se avergonzó. Esa era la parte de la historia que temía tener que decir, porque requeriría tener que justificar sus acciones después de las pasadas semanas –y no estaba seguro de que fuera tan fácil. “Er, bueno, algo de eso. Es un poco más complicado que eso.”

“Lo sabía,” dijo Morgana triunfantemente. “Te lo estás follando, ¿verdad?”

“¡Por el amor de Dios Morgana, deja lo de follar! Yo nunca he follado con Merlin ni lo haré, necesitas dejarlo estar,” dijo, rodando los ojos y enfáticamente ignorando las muy vividas imágenes que flasheaban en su mente. No era su culpa; sus estúpidos amigos y familia las habían puesto ahí.

“Ey, tú eres quien chupó su oreja.”

“… hay una perfectamente razonable explicación para eso. Que sería capaz de darte eventualmente si dejaras de interrumpirme.”

“¡Estoy escuchando! Estoy al borde de mi oso aquí.”

“Eso ni siquiera es…”

“Da igual, Aún estoy pensando. Sólo continua con la historia.”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Arthur estaba preparado para dejar el incidente de la galería pasar. Había sido divertido, una cosa de una vez sólo para probarle un punto a Gwaine –que Merlin y él no estaban asustados por las acusaciones, y no les importaba usarlo como diversión. Pero aparentemente Merlin tenía otras ideas, porque la siguiente vez que fueron al pub con Gwen y Lancelot, él entrelazó no discretamente sus dedos juntos donde estaban sus manos, muy expuestas, en la mesa.

Gwen lo notó primero, sus ojos vigilantes, y un momento después Lancelot dejó ir un sorprendido “¡Ow!” y se encogió para frotar su pierna –y entonces él lo notó también, y dejó ir un afeminado chirrido, seguido por otro “ow”.

Merlin les alzó las cejas, mirándoles silenciosamente para comentar, y Arthur luchó para esconder su sonrisa.

“Así que,” dijo Gwen después de una suprema significativa pausa. “¿Quién tiene hambre?”

Y eso era eso –pero Merlin no dejo ir la mano de Arthur, y Arthur no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarla tampoco. Él no estaba seguro de que habían conseguido, y si la decisión de Gwen y Lance de ignorarlos fue una forma de llamar a su engaño o una aceptación de lo que fuera que creían que era verdad de la relación de Merlin y Arthur, pero ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensaran de todas maneras? Se sentía muy bien, este sólido, firme peso en su mano. Los dedos de Merlin eran cálidos y no todo sudados donde se encontraban, y ¿Por qué no _deberían_ ser capaces de hacerlo si querían? Eso era lo que Gwen y Lance obtenían por hacer estrafalarias conjeturas sobre las que no tenían fundamento.

Desde ahí, fue como si Merlin y Arthur entraran en un mutuo pacto no hablado de acuerdo  en que si alguien iba a asumir que su cercanía física los hacía gay y atraídos por el otro, entonces ellos podrían darles un show de eso. Y Arthur se encontró con que eso ayudó bastante con la situación, porque él podría dejar de preocuparse sobre que fronteras necesitaba sostener con Merlin para asegurarle que ninguno confundía su relación –de hecho, vio que podría ser tan cercano con el otro hombre como quisiera, y después de un tiempo, nadie movía ni un párpado (Si porque aceptaban el inusual pero platónico comportamiento del par o porque pensaban que Merlin y Arthur habían caído finalmente en “lo inevitable” que todos suponían, pero Arthur intentaba no pensar en esa parte). Y mientras no hablaran sobre ello –como en El Club de la Lucha –no había incomodidad. Merlin y él eran más cercanos que nunca, en cada sentido de la palabra, y Arthur no podía ser más feliz.

Hasta que se volvió raro, lo que en retrospectiva era probablemente inevitable. Porque mientras lo producían, este juego que estaban jugando se había convertido en una cuesta resbaladiza.

La primera vez fue cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que podía usar su nueva situación con Merlin como ventaja.

“Sí,” le dijo a Leon, con una excesivamente radiante y estúpida sonrisa en su cara mientras acercaba aún más a Merlin, intentando hacerse oír en el abarrotado y ruidoso pub, “estamos muy felices juntos, gracias por preguntar. De hecho,” se detuvo, mirando a Merlin malvadamente, “¡Merlin ha accedido a mudarse conmigo!”

“Yo he hecho ¿qué?” farfulló, pero fue ahogado por un clamor de protesta excesivamente  alto de unos tipos que veían rugby en una esquina.

“Oh guau, no sabía que iban tan en serio,” sonrió Leon. “¡Felicidades!” los palmeó a ambos en la espalda y Merlin tropezó hacia Arthur, mirándolo penetrantemente mientras se alejaba.

“¿Qué?” dijo Arthur inocentemente un poco después, cuando estaban volviendo a casa de Arthur. “No me mires así, sabes que tiene sentido. No es como si no vivieras ya aquí la mitad del tiempo de todas formas.”

“Sí, pero…esto es estúpido, Arthur, al menos podrías habérmelo pedido,” apuntó Merlin, inclinándose contra él a pesar de estar solos.

Arthur rodó los ojos. “¿Qué quieres, un ramo de flores? No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Merlin.”

Merlin bufó. “Mi madre estará tan feliz. Sabes que ella lleva diciéndome durante meses que esto pasaría.”

Arthur rio, haciendo una nota mental de nunca presentarle Hunith a Uther. Estarían poniéndoles nombre a sus nietos inexistentes antes de darse cuenta.

Al siguiente día, Arthur ordenó un gran ramo de lirios para entregárselo a Merlin en su escritorio con una nota que decía, _¿Te mudarías conmigo y me harías el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra?_

Y vale, eso podría haber sido toda su culpa, pero daba igual. Después de todo, él no fue el único que Cruzó la Línea.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 “¿…y te folló?

“Por última vez, Morgana, ¡no ha habido revolcón!”

“¿te besó, entonces?”

“No.”

“¿Una paja?”

“Voy a fingir que no has dicho esa palabra mientras estás sentada en un enorme oso de peluche.”

“Parece que él no es el único de mentira aquí. Ja, ¡pillado!”

“Necesito nuevos amigos.”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Merlin se mudó –aunque le informó firmemente a Arthur que lo hacía por las flores, no por ellos.

Y definitivamente fue la idea perfecta. Al final del día ellos podían ir simplemente a _casa,_ y punto, y no había necesidad de preocuparse si Merlin tenía que irse después.  Nada más cambio aparte de eso; ellos se tiraban en el sofá cada noche, tomaban unas cervezas, ordenaban pizza o chino (cuando Merlin no estaba de humor para cocinar, lo cual Arthur descubrió para su deleite que era otro de los talentos del hombre), y hablaban o veían cutre televisión hasta muy tarde en la noche. Entonces se arrastraban a sus respectivas habitaciones y se dormían, separados, dobles alarmas les despertaban a las 7 am en punto y los levantaba, se duchaban (de nuevo separadamente), se vestían y tenían un rápido desayuno antes de ir a trabajar a las 7:45. Una maravillosa, y fácil rutina, hasta que dejó de serlo.

Era tarde en la noche de un jueves, y Arthur y Merlin veían sin motivo Misión Imposible a esa hora, pero Merlin había dejado ir antes que nunca había visto la película y Arthur, por supuesto, había sentido la necesidad de remediar eso inmediatamente.

Empezaron a sentarse uno junto al otro como siempre. Generalmente cuando la tarde declinaba ellos corrían a tumbarse en los lados opuestos del sofá, piernas enredadas mientras iban cayendo en la somnolencia. Pero en esta noche en particular, Merlin se vio preparado para tumbarse donde estaba sentado, y cuando se recostó Arthur no tuvo de otra más que atraerlo hacia él.

Arthur se puso rígido por un momento, pero entonces Merlin le miró medio dormido, la pregunta apareciendo en sus labios –y Arthur pensó _Club de la Lucha Club de la Lucha Club de la Lucha_ , repentinamente sintiendo esa primera norma la más importante del mundo. Y así, más por parar lo que fuera que Merlin iba a decir que por cualquier otra razón, Arthur se estiró y tiró de Merlin hasta que ambos estuvieron estirados –y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Arthur había abrazado a Merlin por el pecho, inclinando la espalda y soltaba un suspiro de alivio al sentir que Merlin se relajaba contra él.

Ninguno de los dos terminó realmente de ver el resto de la película, pero cuando Arthur se despertó unas pocas horas después, el codo de Merlin estaba incrustado en sus costillas, y descubrió que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Dentro de él, sin embargo, una guerra silenciosa estaba embravecida. Supo que esto era decididamente diferente de antes –no había nadie más aquí esta vez, nadie a quien probarle nada, y no había forma de justificar su comportamiento. Pero aun así, Arthur no quería alejarse, porque era _agradable_ –y si él debía rehusarse a disfrutar de la cercanía de Merlin, ¿no estaría simplemente probando lo que todos los demás decían? ¿No sería eso justo una señal de que Arthur, como todo el mundo, creía que dos chicos no podían tener esta cercanía y no sentir nada más que amistad por el otro?

No, pensó tercamente, Merlin y él no eran así. Las ideas de la estúpida sociedad que habían nacido de muchas películas de compañerismo masculino y adolescentes hormonadas que llevaban la idea del subtexto demasiado lejos, no deberían definirle. Sólo porque el resto de la humanidad estuviera reprimida no significaba que tuviera que estarlo, también. No tenía problemas en admitir que le gustaba ser cercano a Merlin –pasar tiempo juntos, tocándose, _esto_ –y eso no le hacía gay. Plano y Simple.

Abrazó más seguramente a Merlin y sintió como el otro hombre dejó ir lo que parecía un suspiro aliviado mientras él, también, se apretujaba contra Arthur. ¿Estaba despierto? Pero no, un segundo después Merlin estaba completamente relajado contra él, y Arthur pensó que debía haberlo imaginado.

Cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente por las alarmas en sus respectivas habitaciones, se desenredaron sin hablar, yendo en caminos separados para prepararse para el día venidero. Pero cuando Merlin le tendió una taza de café a Arthur cuando entraba en la cocina veinte minutos después, sus dedos se rozaron y Arthur levantó la vista para encontrarse con Merlin sonriéndole. Y Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces todo estaba bien.

Desde entonces, las cosas no fueron más raras en absoluto. Pero ellos eran diferentes. Ambos empezar a ver como un pequeño deporte cuánta gente podía estar convencida de que de hecho, eran pareja, y ni siquiera parecía importarles el hecho de que por todo Londres, más y más de sus conocidos empezaran a tratarles como si realmente estuvieran juntos. Después de todo, difícilmente importaba, considerando que si eran honestos consigo mismo, debían admitir que por todo propósito y meta, lo _eran_. Excepto porque no lo eran, y esa era una línea sobre la que Arthur nunca se permitía siquiera pensar. Tan lejos como le preocupara que no hubiera línea, ni nada que cruzar, porque él no era gay y Merlin no era gay y todos los demás estaban equivocados y se estaban engañando, y de todos modos ¿esa no había sido la razón por la que él y Merlin habían hecho todo?

Él estaba bastante seguro de que era eso ¿por qué, cuando Morgana vino a cenar, Merlin había tirado gentilmente de Arthur hacia su lado. Había sido definitivamente la razón por la que Arthur había girado la cara para acariciar con la nariz el cuello de Merlin, sacando la lengua para lamer su oreja. Y ambos habían reído mucho sobre eso después, porque seguramente ese tipo de cosas sólo significaban algo en la mente de la gente?

Pero aún había algo sobre la forma en que actuaban cuando estaban solos que Arthur sabía que debía pensar, pero que continuaba ignorándola obstinadamente.

Porque después de esa noche, Merlin y Arthur no se ahorraron más toqueteos ni miradas ni ternura para cuando intentaban ver la reacción de los otros. No, lo hacían todo el tiempo, tan fácil como respirar, y lo peor de todo es que realmente lo _era._

La mano de Arthur estaba ahora colocada en la baja espalda de Merlin mientras caminaban hacia el coche. Merlin ahora alojaba su mentón en el hombro de Arthur, su pecho presionado contra la espalda de Arthur mientras este abría la puerta de su apartamento, sus dedos se rozaban más a menudo mientras preparaban la comida juntos, las manos de Merlin guiando las de Arthur mientras le enseñaba como cortar tomates en juliana (y de verdad, ¿cuándo iba a necesitar esa habilidad en la vida real? Pero Merlin había insistido, todo ojos suaves y sonrisas, ¿y cómo podría Arthur rechazarle después de eso?). Y en el sofá ya no estaban más sus piernas enredadas sino sus cuerpos enteros, y se extendían juntos tan a menudo que se quedaban fritos ahí. Entonces, uno de los dos se despertaba en mitad de la noche y arrastraba al otro a su cama antes de irse cansadamente a su propia habitación.

Y de repente Arthur extrañaba a Merlin cuando no estaba ahí, y se encontraba mirando más allá de esos momentos asolas, cuando todo lo que hacían era por ellos y no tenían que mirar la reacción de nadie más, ni tenían que jugar a nada por otros.

Se sentía bastante sencillo, de algún modo, pero no podía entender cómo o por qué.

Y entonces una noche, sin saber cómo se liberaron a sí mismos y al final de la noche sólo se metían en una cama al azar de las dos separadas, despertándose por la mañana enredados y sonriéndose estúpidamente el uno al otro. Y después en ese día Arthur recibió un gran ramo de rosas rojas con una nota que decía _Me completas_ , y entonces Arthur le había contestado con una enorme corazón hecho de chocolate, y una semana después, aquí estaban.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 “Y una semana después, aquí estamos,” terminó Arthur, extendiendo sus manos como si le estuviera enseñando a Morgana el Santo Grial.

Morgana no estaba impresionada. “Sabes que no es así como termina la historia, ¿verdad Arthur?” preguntó, sonando casi compasiva.

Arthur frunció el ceño. “¿Qué quieres decir? Te he probado que pese a todas las salvajes fantasías de todo el mundo y su madre –literalmente –tienen sobre Merlin y yo, nosotros no estamos, en efecto, follando. Somos amigos. Amigos platónicos que no se asustan de bromear con eso porque estamos _cómodos_ juntos. Venga Morgana, ¡he visto cómo eres con tu amiga Morgause y nadie dice nada sobre vosotras dos!”

“Oh, te sorprenderías,” resopló Morgana. “Pero ese no es el punto, Arthur. Mientras que estás en todo lo correcto sobre que dos amigos pueden ser cercanos sin que eso signifique nada más, mi querido hermano, te estás perdiendo un importante factor aquí.”

Arthur rodó los ojos. “¿Y cuál es?”

“Vosotros no sois amigos cercanos. Sois _Arthur y Merlin_.”

Y con eso ella se estiró y palmeó las mejillas, levantándose del (ahora ligeramente aplastado, pero luciendo sospechosamente satisfecho a opinión de Arthur) oso, mandándole una última sonrisa compasiva antes de salir del despacho, dejando a Arthur solo con sus pensamientos.

Y el maldito oso.

Arthur se levantó, sacudiendo las piernas para permitir la circulación de la sangre de nuevo. Miró abajo, al ofensivo regalo, pero su mirada se suavizó al darse cuenta de que el traje realmente lucía como uno de los suyos (aparte de las arrugas, que el suyo no tenía). Y la cara del oso le resultaba extremadamente familiar, con una expresión casi reprochadora –Arthur estaba seguro de que Merlin debió haber pasado horas buscando este en particular, lo que le dio un suave revoloteo en su pecho y se quedó ahí.

Si esto era un juego, Arthur estaba muy seguro de que Merlin había ganado. Pero Arthur de repente no estaba seguro de que ellos siguieran jugando.

Él no tiró el oso.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Cuando Arthur llegó a casa esa tarde, Merlin estaba poniendo la mesa para cenar. Arthur se tomó un momento para apreciar lo doméstico del momento, lo bien que se sentía tener a Merlin ahí al llegar a casa, antes de que Merlin se girara a recibirle. Cuando vio a Arthur pareció que intentaba contener una sonrisa, pero Arthur también creyó ver una ligera ansiedad en sus ojos.

“Así que,” dijo Merlin, dándole la espalda mientras ponía los cubiertos, “¿pasó algo interesante hoy? ¿Algún… huésped inesperado, quizás? ¿O debería decir…” se giró a Arthur, una traviesa sonrisa en su cara, “PuedOSO ser?” *

Arthur no dijo nada. Se permitió mirar a Merlin por un momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo _quería_ acercarse.

Así que lo hizo. Arthur se movió hacia Merlin lentamente, y no se paró hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban, y su cara estaba a una pulgada de la de Merlin –finalmente intentando seguir sus instintos; viendo que podría pasar si no se contenía después de todo.

“Eres tan malo como Morgana,” murmuró, viendo como la mirada de Merlin se convertía en _algo más_ ; algo que Arthur estaba seguro de haber visto antes, excepto porque él nunca se había permitido mirar. No estaba realmente seguro de que estaba buscando, ahora, pero estaba bastante seguro de que fuera lo que fuera, lo había encontrado. Merlin tragó, y los ojos de Arthur viajaron para mirar su nuez de Adam moviéndose arriba y abajo contra su garganta.

“Yo…” empezó Merlin, pero entonces un fuerte _¡ding!_ Los hizo a ambos saltar, y la cara de Merlin mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. “La cena está lista.”

Y se alejó de Arthur tan rápido, que Arthur tuvo que resistir la insaciable urgencia de estirarse y traerlo de vuelta –porque en ese momento, nada parecía más natural que eso, y esa realización fue completamente profunda.

La cena pasó en un pesado y contemplativo silencio. Ninguno miró cuando sus manos se rozaron mientras intentaban alcanzar la ensalada, ni cuando sus pies se encontraron bajo  la mesa –pero ninguno se alejó, tampoco, y Arthur ya no estaba seguro que parte era fachada y cual no.

Lavaron los platos uno al lado del otro, y se dirigieron al salón automáticamente, porque eso es lo que siempre hacían y ninguno parecía ser capaz de encontrar una razón por la que no deberían.

Arthur se sentó en su lado como cualquier otro día, pero este no se sentía como cualquier otro día. Merlin se sentó un momento después, posándose en el filo del sofá, su rodilla sin tocar la de Arthur.

Por un momento ambos se sentaron mirando la televisión, no pareciendo notar o que les importara que estuviera apagada y que el único sonido en la sala fuera sus desiguales y nerviosas respiraciones. Arthur escuchaba la desnivelada respiración de Merlin partiendo el silencio, que repentinamente estaba cargado con algo diferente, algo _nuevo_. Y fuera lo que fuera, a juzgar por el silencio de Merlin, Arthur sospechaba que él también lo sentía.

En este momento, cuando los dedos de Merlin se enredaron tentativamente con los suyos como cien veces antes (aunque de algún modo nunca había sido como _esto_ ), Arthur reconoció los diminutos rizos de espino candente allí donde su piel se tocaba, y el modo en que su pulso se aceleraba cuando sintió como la mano de Merlin se apretaba contra su muslo, donde descansaban ahora sus manos unidas.

“Um, ¿La jungla de cristal?” preguntó Arthur, odiando que su voz temblara un poco.

“Claro,” contestó Merlin tras un momento, su propia voz cuidadosamente vacía.

Arthur se levantó del sofá, y esta vez no fue capaz de ignorar la pérdida que sintió cuando los dedos de Merlin dejaron los suyos. Fue hasta el mueble para coger la película, poniéndola en el DVD con ligeramente temblorosas manos y encendiendo la tele. Todo el tiempo, Merlin estuvo en completo silencio tras él.

Ellos habían visto esta película una docena de veces, pero Arthur estaba en pánico y soltó el primer título que le vino a la mente. Su corazón iba a un ritmo ridículo, y por primera vez desde que conoció a Merlin se sintió _inseguro_. Cuando la peli empezó se mantuvo dándole la espalda a Merlin un momento, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Esto era ridículo. Sólo era Merlin.

_Vosotros sois Arthur y Merlin._

_Cállate, Morgana,_ pensó Arthur, sintiéndose tonto por tratar de discutir con una voz en su cabeza pero sin importarle realmente. Quizás sólo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, eso explicaría claramente todos esos…nervios, o lo que fueran.

Cuando se giró al sofá, se encontró con Merlin mirándole con una suave, expuesta expresión en su cara.

Arthur tragó, pero se encontró inexplicablemente relajado cuando encontró la mirada del otro hombre. Así era, después de todo, sólo Merlin. Conocía a Merlin. Le gustaba Merlin. _Nosotros somos Arthur y_ Merlin. Seguramente eso era todo lo que importaba.

Se dirigió al sofá de forma aturdida tirándose contra el respaldo y alzando una ceja. Otro reto; territorio familiar. Después de un momento, Merlin sonrió profundamente y rodó los ojos, y se movió hacia él, abrazándole e instalándose contra Arthur en la posición familiar que habían perfeccionado tras tantas noches de esto. De _ellos_.

Pero esta vez, Arthur no estaba para nada viendo la película, y sabía que Merlin tampoco porque él estaba mirando el perfil de Merlin, atrapado por las afiladas líneas de su cara, y la forma en que su pelo negro capturaba la luz brillando cada vez que se movía un poco. Entonces Merlin tomó una de las manos de Arthur entre las suyas, suavemente acariciando la piel de su mano, y la respiración de Arthur se complicó, algo traqueteando profundamente en su estómago.

“Estás temblando,” murmuró Merlin, alzando la cabeza para ver los ojos de Arthur con una inescrutable expresión.

Huh. Supuso que debía estarlo haciendo. Arthur movió sus manos hasta posicionarlas sobre el corazón de Merlin, y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo latiendo tan rápido como el suyo. Y cuando Arthur alzaba la otra mano para tocar con sus dedos la garganta de Merlin gentilmente, sólo porque tenía curiosidad de ver si tenía un ritmo similar allí, fue el turno de Merlin de jadear.

“Tú también,” exhaló en el oído de Merlin, sintiendo el eco del escalofrío de Merlin en su propio cuerpo.

Merlin respiró hondamente, y se giró en los brazos de Arthur hasta que pudo cernerse sobre él, los ojos mucho más oscuros de como Arthur los había visto nunca. “Sí, supongo que lo estoy,” se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hasta que sus rostros estaban a pulgadas, una pequeña, vacilante sonrisa en su cara. Una invitación. Su lengua salió a lamer sus labios, y los ojos de Arthur siguieron el movimiento.

Y entonces parecía la cosa más natural del mundo alzar su propia cabeza y terminar la distancia entre ellos, encontrando los labios de Merlin suaves y flexibles mientras se rozaban tentativamente con los suyos. El beso fue lento, al principio, atrayendo a Merlin hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos sonrojados se juntaron, y cerró su mano en el pelo de Merlin mientras capturaba el labio inferior del otro hombre entre los suyos. Merlin lo tentó con una aguda exhalación, su boca encontrándose con la de Arthur, y su lengua saliendo a enfrentarse a la de Arthur en un lento enredo más intenso y toxico que nada que Arthur hubiera experimentado antes.

Merlin hizo un pequeño, y profundo sonido con su garganta cuando finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, apretando su agarre en los hombros de Arthur, y empujándose contra Arthur de una forma que les hizo a ambos jadear, con las frentes juntas, sus ojos nunca dejando los del otro.

“Así que, no habíamos hecho esto antes,” susurró Merlin con una temblorosa risa mientras Arthur movía sus manos por sus brazos, sus costados, entonces dejándolas vagar por su estómago, y finalmente metiéndolas bajo su camisa, sintiéndose ambos abrumados por todas esas nuevas e intensas sensaciones como si ya hubieran hecho esto un millón de veces antes. Ahora que estaba tocando a Merlin de esta forma, fue como si todo su ser gritara _si_ y _al fin_ y _más,_ y pensó que nunca tendría suficiente de esto. “Se siente… oh dios, Arthur,” exhaló Merlin, sus palabras puntuadas por pequeños jadeos mientras las manos de Arthur continuaban la tentativa exploración de su cuerpo.

“¿Quieres parar?” preguntó Arthur, incluso cuando se había estirado para mordisquear la garganta de Merlin, presionando suaves besos por toda su clavícula.

“Joder no,” dijo Merlin, gruñendo suavemente mientras los dedos de Arthur agarraban un pezón, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle a Arthur mejor acceso a su garganta.

“Bien. Porque he querido hacer esto por meses,” gimió Arthur, sólo dándose cuenta mientras hablaba que lo que decía era verdad.

“Yo también,” jadeó Merlin, tirándose contra Arthur de nuevo, “No te haces a la idea.” Arthur sólo respondió lamiendo todo el camino del cuello de Merlin, capturando su boca y mostrándole a Merlin que de verdad, de verdad que sí se hacía a la idea.

Y mientras se movían juntos, aprendiendo a explorar el cuerpo del otro en esta forma tan nueva, aunque no tan diferente a como había sido hasta ahora. Arthur vagamente pensó que realmente, todo el mundo menos su hermana había estado equivocado, incluidos Arthur y Merlin.

No era sobre etiquetas. No era sobre probar un punto a nadie. Era simplemente sobre ser, y rendirse a lo inevitable. Merlin y Arthur siempre serían, y siempre habían sido, _Merlin y Arthur._ Y eso era más que suficiente.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Muchosas de nada
> 
> End notes:   
> Mientras buscaba títulos para este fic, caí en la etiqueta de Winnie the Pooh en Tumblr, y ahí fue cuando caí en que cualquiera de esas podían ser aplicadas a Merlin, y más específicamente a Merlin/Arthur.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> *En inglés jugaba con la fónica de la palabra oso (bear) y con la similtud del principio de quizás (perhaps) dando como resultado (bearhaps) pero no sabía como traducirlo para que quedara bien, así que sólo he intentado que se pille la broma, pero bueno xD.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia y la hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer (k)


End file.
